You Are My First Love And Last Love
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: chapter 4 : chapter teakhir... RnR please... Ini terusannya Failling in love at first looking... warning : gaje, OOC, OC, UV dll.
1. Chapter 1

You are my first love and last love

Huah... ngantuk... *matanya udah sipit banget n udah tertutup 99 %, tiba-tiba di lempar sandal ama tetangga* eh... apa ? ada kebakaran ya ? *bengong sendiri*. Eh... ternyata udah di mulai ya. Moshi-moshi minna. Bertemu dengan saya lagi Aine-chan. Dan di sini saya membawakan chapter pertama dari you are my first love and last love. Seperti biasa ini sebenarnya terusannya cerita falling in love at first looking. Sebelumnya Ai mau minta maaf karena di cerita kemarin tiba-tiba saya endingin. Ehehe.... kalo gitu langsung aja ya first chapter.

Summary : kali ini males jelasin yang penting Rukia POV, Gaje, OOC, OC, UV dll.

Disclamer : terserah semua mau bilang apa. Tapi yang penting yang asli punyaku *di keroyok Tite kubo FC*. Ampun~ aku Cuma minjem doang kok.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/friendship

Ichigo k & Rukia k

You are my first love and last love chapter 1

Perpisahan kelas tiga...

Pagi hari yang cerah. Di mana hari ini adalah penetuan kelulusan untuk pacarku, yaitu Ichigo kurosaki. Mulai sekarang dia akan berpisah sekolah denganku. Meskipun begitu tapi kita masih tetap percaya satu sama lain.

+ Di sekolah +

Pagi-pagi sekali aku berangkat sekolah. Itu karena aku menjadi anggota OSIS. Selain itu juga di sekolah kami akan di adakan perpisahan untuk kelas tiga. Saat sampai di sekolah.

"Ohayo Momo… maaf kalau aku telat."

"Ohayo Rukia, tumben sekali berangkat pagi."

"Itu kan karena aku ada urusan."

"Iya-iya sekarang tolong urus ini dulu ya," sambil memberikan dokumen.

"Apa ini saja?"

"Ya, tentu, kau tak perlu banyak-banyak berkerja, putri."

"Jangan panggil aku kayak gitu dong Momo."

"Iya-iya, aku Cuma bercanda doang kok."

"Kalau gitu selamat berkerja ya Momo."

Aku berlari ke ruang guru untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kali ini aku di suruh mendesain panggungnya. Saat sampai di Aula.

"Ohayo Matsumoto sensei, apa anda bisa membantu saya?"

"Hmm… apa Rukia?"

"Saya butuh bantuan untuk inspirasinya, enaknya desain buat panggungnya gimana?"

"Kalau itu bagaimana kalau panggungnya di beri bunga yang sangat banyak."

"Tapi sensei, ingat ini bukan sekolah khusus perempuan saja."

"Oh iya aku lupa, bagaimana kalau… bla-bla-bla."

Akhirnya aku mempunyai desain yang bagus. Kali ini tinggal mencari barangnya saja. Saat enak-enak menjalankan pekerjaan tiba-tiba hpku bergetar. Terlihat di layar hpku Ichigo calling.

Rukia : moshi-moshi ada apa?

Ichigo : moshi-moshi, Rukia.

Rukia : apa? aku sedang sibuk nih.

Ichigo : tenang Cuma sebentar kok, aku Cuma mau tanya.

Rukia : tanya apa?

Ichigo : apa persiapannya sudah selesai?

Rukia : belum.

Ichigo : kok belum sih, padahal aku dan yang lainnya mau berangkat sekarang.

Rukia : eits… tunggu dulu dong, bentar lagi juga udah selesai, tunggu bentar ya.

Ichigo : kalau begitu yang cepat ya, bye, maaf kalau ganggu.

Rukia : bye.

Tut… tut… tut…

Saat aku melihat panggungnya, ternyata panggungnya sudah jadi.

"Wah… indah banget, terima kasih ya teman-teman atas kerja samanya."

"Sama-sama Rukia."

Aku langsung berlari ke Momo.

"Bagaimana Momo? apa sudah selesai?"

"Sedikit lagi dan… selesai."

"Baik semuanya sudah siap."

"Iya, sekarang tinggal menunggu kakak-kakak kelas saja."

Tak lama kemudian segerumbulan kakak kelas datang dan duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Terlihat di sana ada Ichigo dan segerombolannya yang duduk di depan. Setelah dia mengetahui keberadaanku dia langsung berlari ke aku.

"Rukia… bisa bicara sebentar," aku membalikkan badan.

"Eh… Ichigo… mau bicara apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di tempat lain saja."

"Baik… Momo aku mau pergi sebentar, tolong gantikan pekerjaanku dulu ya."

"Baiklah Rukia… tapi jangan lama-lama ya."

"Tentu."

Aku langsung ditarik Ichigo ke taman sekolah.

"Memangnya kau mau ngomong apa Ichigo? pakek sembunyi-sembunyi segala."

"Begini, kali ini kita akan pisah sekolah, jadi mungkin…"

"Hahaha… tenang saja Ichigo, aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku bukan tipe cewek yang kayak gitu kok, yang lebih ku takutkan itu kau Ichigo."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghianatimu, aku janji," sambil mengangkat jari kelingking.

"Baiklah… janji," sambil meraihnya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo memelukku dan menciumku. Tak lama kemudian dia melepaskannya.

"Sekarang ayo kita kembali sebelum mereka semua mencari kita."

"Baik, ayo."

Kami berdua kembali ke aula sekolah. Di sana terlihat Momo yang bingung.

"Momo apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik kalau aku yang di tunjuk sebagai pembawa acara?"

"Kalau begitu ku temani ya."

"Baiklah Rukia, kau yang jadi pembawa acara pertama dan aku yang ke dua."

"Oke… sebaiknya kita mulai saja."

Akhirnya kami naik ke panggung.

"Ehm… maaf menunggu lama, sekarang acaranya akan segera di mulai," kata Momo.

"Kami sebagai pamabawa acara akan mengumumkan susunan acaranaya," terusku.

"Pertama pembukaan…"

"Kedua sambutan…"

"Ketiga hiburan…"

"Keempat pemberian penghargaan…"

"Kelima pentupan…"

"Sekarang pembukaan sudah selesai, dan sekarang kami akan langsung menuju acara yang kedua yaitu sambutan oleh Ibu kepala sekolah…"

"Untuk Soi fon sensei di harapkan masuk ke panggung."

Kamipun turun dan di gantikan oleh Soi fon. Setelah lama berceramah akhirnya sambutan sudah selesai.

"Untuk acara yang ke tiga ini kami dari adik kelas akan menampilkan band terbaik dari kelas 1 dan 2," kataku.

"Dan untuk band yang sudah terpilih di persilahkan untuk mengisi acara ketiga, dan segera ke panggung," kata Momo.

Meraka pun memainkan semua alat musik dengan baik. Dan sudah waktunya mereka untuk turun dari panggung.

"Untuk acara special dan mendadak kami mengundang salah satu band dari kakak kelas," kataku.

"Dan untuk menambah kemeriahan perpisahan ini, dengan dadakan kami undang band yang paling ngetop selama ini," lanjut Momo.

"Kami persilahkan untuk meju ke panggung…"

^_TBC_^

*Author : huah... ngantuk lagi nih.

Rukia : emang elo itu tukang tidur kale.

Ichigo : bener, setuju banget aku. Udah tukang tidur, gendut lagi.

Author : siapa juga yang gendut ?

IchiRuki : ya loe lah, masak gue.

Author : meskipun gitu ya nggak gendut-gendut amet kan.

IchiRuki : halah... tetep aja.

Author : terserah loe aja deh, gue yang ngalah aja.

IchiRuki : emang semua ini up to me.

Author : arrrgggghhhh.... gila aku kalo terus-terusan kayak gini *di lempar sandal lagi ma tetangga, cuz malem-malem teriak gaje*. Aduh...

IchiRuki : rasain ntuh.

Author : duh... kalian ini emang satu pacar sama aja. Nggak kayak Ikawa ma Byakuya.

IchiRuki : oh iya... Ikawa ntuh siapa sih benernya.

Author : Ikawa ntuh kembaran gue yang gue jadiin pacarnya Byakun di cerita ini.

IchiRuki : kalo itu sih uda tau gue.

Author : kalo uda tau napa pakek tanya ?

IchiRuki : kan pengen tau lebih jelasnya aja.

Author : udah ah... capek gue *capek ngetik plus mikir*. Sekarang gue udahin aja yah... yang uda baca makasih but don't forget to riview, ok...

Semua : Review please.... Arigatou.*

**!!! REVIEW !!!**

**I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

You are my first love and last love

Chapter ke dua. Masih ada meriahnya sih... tapi ada yang terjadi di pengujung ceritanya. Mau tau ? *Nggak...* kok nggak mau sih. Hm... terserah deh. Mau baca apa nggak yang penting aku udah susah payah buat nih fic. Langsung aja second chapter.

Summary : ada masalah pokoknya. Rukia POV (kalo ada POV lain di beri tau), gaje, OOC, OC, UV dll

Disclamer : ngalah deh... semuanya punya Tite-sensei. Puas loe *Tite kubo FC senyum-senyum gaje*

Rating : T

Genre : romance/tragedy

Rukia k & Ichigo k

You are my first love and last love chapter 2

Masalah antara Rukia dan Ichigo...

"Kami persilahkan untuk maju ke panggung…"

"ICHI's band!!!" Teriakku barengan ama Momo.

"Yang terdiri dari Ichigo, Chad, Hitsugaya dan Ishida…" jelas kami.

Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah terdengar dengan jelas di telinga kita. Ichigo dan yang lainnya pun terpaksa manggung tanpa latihan. Saat kita berpapasan.

"Rukia… Momo awas kalian," kata mereka berempat.

"Hehehehe…" Tawa kami.

Mereka sudah meyiapkan semuanya. Ichigo vokalisnya dan membawa gitar listrik. Hitsugaya bassisnya. Ishida melodisnya. Dan Chad drummernya.

"Sebelum itu maaf kalau kami ada kesalahan, karena ini semua dadakan, jadi kami belum sempat latihan," jelas Ichigo.

"Tak apa… yang penting kalain manggung…" teriak para cewek.

"1… 2... 3… kita mulai."

Oreta awai tsubasa

Kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa

Mou dareka no tame janakute

Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

Terdengar dengan jelas percampuran alat-alat musik dengan baik, terutama terdengar dengan jelas suara gitar melodi yang di mainkan Ishida.

Izen toshite shinobiyoru kodoku

Uchigawa ni tomaru rousoku

Nigi wa ubau ni koukana chandaria

To wa urahara ni

Tarinaia koto bano

Kubomi wo nanide umetaraiin darou

Mou wakaranai yo

Semete yume no naka de

Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni

Kinou made no koto wo

Nuritsubusanakutemo

Asu ni mukaeru no ni

Perpaduannya antara suara dan alat-alat musiknya sangat bagus. Sampai-sampai yang mendengarkan tak berkedip sekalipun *lebay mode on*

Oreta awai tsubasa

Kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa

Mou dareka no tame janakute

Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

Teriakkan dari para kakak kelas perempuan membuat Ichigo dkk menjadi tambah semangat. Dan tentu ada teriakan semangat dariku dan dari Momo.

Rettoukan to no wakai wa

Kantan ni wa kanawanaisa

Jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru

Kagami ga utsusu hanabira

Furishiboru you ni

Kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo

Modokashikute

Meguru toki no naka de

Kizuguchi wa yagate

Kasabuta ni kawaate iku

Kimi wa sore o matasu

Totemo utsukushiku

Totemo hakanage de

Semua anak-anak berdiri dan meloncat-loncat mengikuti irama.

Hagare ochita ato no

Ubuge no you ni

Hiwamari no naka de furueru inori

Ima wa muri ni dareka no koto

Ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni

Suara gitar listrik yang di petik Ichigo sangat enak di dengar dan tepuk tangan dari semuanya mengiringi acara ini, tapi semuanya belum selesai. Perpaduan bass dan melodisnya sangat enak di dengar.

Toki ni kono sekai wa

Ue wo muite

Aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushisugirune

Shizumu you ni

Me wo fuseru to

Kawaita shimen ga namida wo susuru

Why do you remember

Without having now

Subete wo uketo menakute no ii yo

Why do you remember

Without having now

Koraeru koto dakedo yuuki ja nai

(Alone By Aqua Timez) *kalo baca nih fic mending sambil dengerin lagunya Aqua timez yang Alone –Op Bleach ke 6- pasti tambah seru* =promosi mode on=

Dan selesai deh. Mereka semua akhirnya turun. Waktu papasan lagi.

"Puas kalian…" kata mereka berempat.

"Hehehe…." Tawa kami.

Sekarang gantian kami yang naik panggung lagi.

"Itu tadi penampilan dari ICHI's band…" kata Momo.

"Di lanjutakan dengan acara yang ke empat…" kataku.

"Penyerahan penghargaan untuk murid yang berprestasi…"

"Sekarang yang kami panggil di persilahkan untuk maju ke panggung…"

"Untuk peringkat pertama dalam nilai ujian akhir di peroleh oleh Hitsugaya toushiro dari kelas XII-IA 1…"

"Peringkata ke dua di raih oleh Ichigo kurosaki dari kelas XII-IA 1 juga…"

"Pemenang lomba olimpiade tingkat nasional peringkat 1 di peroleh oleh Hana dari kelas X-1…"

"Dan yang terakhir pemenang lomba tingkat nasional peringkat 2 di raih oleh Senna dari kelas X-1 juga…"

"Nama-nama yang saya panggil di mohon segera maju ke panggung…"

Mereka semua maju ke panggung,

"Dan hadiah akan di berikan oleh…"

"Aku saja…" sela kak Ikawa.

"Kak… kak Ikawa," kataku barengan ama temen-temen yang kenal kak Ikawa.

"Ikawa…" kata para sensei barengan.

"Baiklah… untuk kak Ikawa kurosaki, silahkan naik ke panggung."

"Haidiah sudah di berikan dan sekarang kesan dan pesan dari para peraih peringkat ini."

"Yang pertama untuk Hitsugaya."

"Aku tak ada kesan ataupun pesan apapun," kata Hitsugaya.

"Aku juga," kata Ichigo.

"Mungkin aku juga," saut Hana.

"Kalau aku ada," kata Senna.

"Sekarang sebelum kakak-kakak pergi aku mau ngomong sesuatu, meskipun kak Ichigo sudah punya kak Rukia tapi aku masih tetap ingin mengatakannya…" hening mengiringi kita semua.

"Sebenarnya aku suka kak Ichigo."

"Sebenarnya aku juga suka kak Hitsu," saut Hana.

Semuanya melongo ke Senna dan Hana. Senna dan Hana langsung berlari ke Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, mereka mencium pipinya masing-masing.

Aku dan Momo yang merasa marah langsung membanting microfon yang kami bawa dan melompat dari panggung menuju ke luar sekolah *lebay mode on bagian ke dua*. Air mataku keluar begitu deras sampai-sampai aku tak mendengar teriakkan dari kak Ikawa dan Ichigo.

+ Di dalam aula +

"Apa yang kau lakuakan?" kata kak Ikawa sambil mencoba menampar Senna.

"Kak hentikan," kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Hentikan? sebaiknya kau kejar Rukia dulu."

"Kau juga, jangan berlaku seenaknya di depan semua orang ya," sambil melototi Hana.

"Sebaiknya hentikan kak," kata Hitsugaya.

"Kau juga, sebaiknya kau segera mengejar Momo."

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mengejar aku dan Momo.

"Kalian ini apa tak tau malu ya? kalau seperti ini kalian bukan pintar, melaikan orang bodoh yang mengaku jadi orang pintar, apa kalian tidak tau kalau Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sudah punya pacar?"

"Maaf kak aku hanya…" kata Hana dan Senna.

"Kalian jangan minta maaf ke aku, sebaiknya kalian minta maaf ke Rukia dan Momo saja."

"Ikawa sebaiknya selesaikan semua ini dengan kepala dingin," kata Matsumoto.

"Sudah ku coba sensei, tapi mungkin aku terlalu egois."

"Sekarang semuanya sebaiknya membantu Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menyelesaikan masalah."

"Baik…" semuanya akhirnya keluar aula.

^_TBC_^

*Author : huah... ada masalah apa lagi nih.

Ikawa : masalahnya anak SMA ntuh. - Rukia nongol-

Rukia : Senna sialan, sukanya ngerebut kayak gitu.

2 girl kecuali Rukia : kenapa loe Ruk ?

Rukia : ntuh sih Senna, benci aku. Anak kecil kok sukanya main ambil seenaknya aja.

Ikawa : udah lah Ruk, anak kecil kayak gitu kenapa harus di buat beban.

Rukia : buaknnya gitu kak, tapi aku hanya jengkel aja, cuz dia main cium seenaknya. Andai aja nii-sama yang di gituin, lalu perasaan kakak gimana ?

Ikawa : apa ? Byakuya yang di gituin, jangan dong.

Rukia : mintanya jangan ke aku, mending minta ke authornya aja.

Ikawa : author baek, kamu nggak akan ngebuat Byakuya di cium Senna kan ?

Author : ....... *ketiduran gara-gara di kacangin*

Ikawa : lho... kok malah tidur che.

Rukia : dasar tukang tidur.

Author : apa loe ? bilang gue tukang tidur ? nggak salah apa ya ?

2 girl kecuali author : dasar tukang tidur....

Author : terserah deh... sekarang dari pada dengerin dua gaje ini mending gue tutup aja. Buat yang udah ngereview makasih ya, buat yang baca juga but don't forget to review.

2 girl kecuali author : tukang tidur... tukang tidur...

Author : grrrrr..... dasar duo gaje. –tiba-tiba author ngejar IkaRuki- terjadi deh kejar-kejaran. Di saat semua pergi para cowok keren datang.

All of boy : lho... author n yang lainnya ke mana ? kok ceritanya di tinggal seperti ini.

Hitsugaya : mending tutup aja langsung.

Ishida : lalu siapa yang menutup ?

All boy kecuali Ichigo : loe aja deh, Ichigo.

Ichigo : terserah deh... sekarang semuanya gue ambil alih. Pokoknya don't forget to review ok...

All of boy : arigatou gozoimasu.*

**!!! REVIEW !!!**

**I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V**


	3. Chapter 3

You are my first love and last love

Chapter ke tiga. Di mana semuanya lagi suka masuk rumah sakit. Udah lah aku nggak mau banyak omong lagi. Tapi Ai mau minta maaf, cuz updatenya lama. Lagin males ke warnet nih. Maaf banget ea *padahal nggak ada yang menyesal* Langsung aja titrd chapter. Read.

Summary : kan udah gue jelasin di atas tapi masih tetep Rukia POV (kalo ada POV lain pasti di beri tau), Gaje, OOC, OC, UV dll.

Disclamer : semuanya milik aku, cus kata bang Tite characternya di wariskan ke aku *di jitak ama bang Tite* nggak kok. Ai hanya author yang meniru bang Tite.

Rating : T

Genre : romance/tragedy

Rukia k & Ichigo k

You are my first love and last love chapter 3

Rukia masuk rumah sakit again...

+ Di dalam aula +

"Apa yang kau lakuakan?" kata kak Ikawa sambil mencoba menampar Senna.

"Kak hentikan," kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Hentikan? sebaiknya kau kejar Rukia dulu."

"Kau juga, jangan berlaku seenaknya di depan semua orang ya," sambil melototi Hana.

"Sebaiknya hentikan kak," kata Hitsugaya.

"Kau juga, sebaiknya kau segera mengejar Momo."

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mengejar aku dan Momo.

"Kalian ini apa tak tau malu ya? kalau seperti ini kalian bukan pintar, melaikan orang bodoh yang mengaku jadi orang pintar, apa kalian tidak tau kalau Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sudah punya pacar?"

"Maaf kak aku hanya…" kata Hana dan Senna.

"Kalian jangan minta maaf ke aku, sebaiknya kalian minta maaf ke Rukia dan Momo saja."

"Ikawa sebaiknya selesaikan semua ini dengan kepala dingin," kata Matsumoto.

"Sudah ku coba sensei, tapi mungkin aku terlalu egois."

"Sekarang semuanya sebaiknya membantu Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menyelesaikan masalah."

"Baik…" semuanya akhirnya keluar aula.

+ Di luar aula +

Sekarang keadaannya sedang hujan. Aku tak mempedulikan baju seragamku yang basah karena terkena air hujan itu. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Semuanya hanya bisa melihat aku di kejar Ichigo saja.

"Rukia… tunggu… aku mau jelasin semua ini dulu."

"…" Tak ada jawaban dariku.

"Rukia… kau dengar tidak…"

"…"

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti aku akan…" akhirnya aku berhenti dan menampar pipi Ichigo.

'Plak…'

"Kau tidak tau ya perasaanku sekarang bagaimana? aku sekarang tidak akan pernah percaya padamu lagi ichigo."

"…" Tak ada balasan dari Ichigo.

"Mungkin semuanya sudah berakhir sampai di sini," setelah mengatakan itu aku berlari ke luar sekolah.

"Momo tunggu…" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Pergi… jangan ganggu aku lagi…"

Kami berempat kejar-kejaran di bawah hujan.

+ Di luar sekolah +

Sekarang aku berada di depan sekolah. Momo sekarang berada di belakangku. Karena hujannya lebat aku tak bisa melihat kiri dan kanan. Saat aku menyeberang…

"Tidak…." Teriak kami berdua.

'Bruak…'

Aku terlempar dan aku mengenai Momo yang ada di belakangku. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya langsung berlari ke kami. Yang lainnya pun mengikuti.

"Ru…Rukia…" teriak Ichigo.

"Momo… Momo… sadarlah…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Memangnya ada ap…" kata kak Ikawa.

"Ini tidak mungkin…." Kata Inoue sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya segera panggilkan mobil ambulans," teriak para sensei.

Kak Ikawa langsung mengambil hp SE W980i-nya dan menelefon.

"Halo… di sini Dokter Ikawa, tolong kirimkan dua mobil ambulans ke SMA Karakura sekarang, tolong secepatnya ya."

Kak Ikawa menutup telefonnya dan mendekat ke Ichigo.

"Ichigo sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang… tolong tunggu dulu ya," kata kak Ikawa.

"Mana bisa aku menunggu kalau keadaanya begini, ini semua karena salahmu SENNA," teriak Ichigo.

"Ma… maafkan…" kata Senna sambil mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat… kau hanya membawa kesialannya saja, sejak Rukia kenal denganmu dia sering mengalami kejadian yang hampir bisa membuatnya meninggal, kau tau apa yang akan ku lakuakan kepadamu kalau dia meninggal sekarang, **kau akan ku bunuh juga pada hari ini**!!!" seru Ichigo.

"Sudah tenanglah Ichigo," kata kak Ikawa.

Akhirnya mobil ambulans datang.

Semuanya yang berkeperluan sudah masuk. Waktu kak Ikawa mau masuk.

"Kak… maafkan aku ya," kata Senna dan Hana.

"Aku tau pasti Rukia dan Momo mau memaafkanmu," jelas kak Ikawa.

Akhirnya semuanya berlalu.

+ Di rumah sakit +

Luka Momo sudah di obati. Karena lukanya ringan dia di perbolehkan pulang. Tapi beda lagi dengan lukaku. Sampai saat ini pun aku belum membuka mata sama sekali. Ichigo dan yang lainnya menungguku di luar.

"Kak bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Masih seperti sebelumnya, lalu kalau kau Momo?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok kak."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah Momo, Hitsugaya tolong antarkan Momo pulang ya."

"Baik…"

"Ichigo sebaiknya kita ke Rukia saja."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke kamar."

Waktu kak Ikawa dan Ichigo mau masuk ke kamar tiba-tiba kakak datang.

"Ikawa… tunggu…"

"Hey-hey… memangnya aku mau kemana?"

"Maksudku aku mau minta pejelasanmu, kenapa Rukia bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi?"

"Kalau itu sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dalam."

Saat masuk ke dalam kamar mereka bertiga memandang lekat-lekat ke aku yang sudah bangun.

"Ru… Rukia… kau…" kata Ichigo.

"Jangan mendekat…" jawabku.

"Tapi aku…"

"_Pergi_… _pergi_ _sekarang_… **secepatnya**!!!"

"Baik…"

Setelah Ichigo keluar kamar, aku langsung menangis. Kak Ikawa memelukku.

"Sudahlah jangan di paksakan," kata kak Ikawa.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengizinkanmu berpacaran dengannya," jelas kakak.

"Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir, nii-sama," kataku.

"Tenang Rukia, suatu saat pasti semuanya akan kembali menjadi normal."

Setelah sudah tenang kak Ikawa melepaskan pelukannya. Tak lama kemudian kami mendapatkan kabar.

"Dokter… dokter Ikawa, kami mendapatkan kabar tentang adikmu," kata seorang perawat.

"Kenapa? apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia… dia..."

^_TBC_^

*Author : hiks... hiks... hiks... kenapa harus seperti ini ? kenapaaaaa....?

Momo : loe kenapa lagi ?

Author : ntuh Rukia masuk rumah sakit lagi.

Momo : oh... jadi loe nangis gara-gara kehilangan uang loe lagi.

Author : iya... –angguk-angguk-

Momo : yeee.... kau ini, nanti kalo loe nggak kasihan ma Rukia, loe nggak dapet tanda tangannya Byakuya taico lho...

Author : ah... yang bener.

Momo : beneran... bisa-bisa nanti loe di kacangin.

Author : masa' sih... nggak percaya aku.

Momo : nggak percaya ya udah... kalo gitu gue ngomong aja ke Byakuya taico.

Author : mau ngomong apa ?

Momo : ngomong apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Author : jangan dong Mo, loe nggak kasihan ya mau gue.

Momo : iya, emangnya kenapa ?

Author : jahat loe.

Momo : emang.

Author : kok gitu sih... nanti di cerita gue loe nggak tak jadiin pacarnya Hitsu lho kalo loe terus-terusan kayak gitu.

Momo : ja... jangan gitu dong.

Author : salah sendiri.

Momo : i... iya deh... nggak jadi.

Author : ok... kalo gitu aku juga nggak jadi.

Momo : lha gitu dong.

Author : kalo gitu udah dulu ya, nanti gue mau ngejenguk Rukia, kalo gitu yang udah ngereview makasih, yang udah baca jangan lupa review and gomen kalo masih ada kesalahan dll.

Semua : arigatou...*

**!!! REVIEW !!!  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V**


	4. Chapter 4

You are my first love and last love

Chapter ke empat atau bisa di sebut juga last chapter. Kali ini aku buat ceritanya yang pendek-pendek aja. Cus aku lagi banyak kerjaan *halah sukanya cari alasan aja*. Hmm... kalo gitu aku nggak usah banyak omong lagi deh. Langsung aja fourth chapter or last chapter.

Summary : semuanya pada suka masuk rumah sakit *again* banyak kejadian tak terduga di sananya *di mana?*. warning : Rukia POV (kalo ada POV lain pasti di beri tau), gaje, OOC, OC, UV dll

Disclamer : Tite-sensei aku minjem ini yang teraskhir lho. But, mungkin aku lain kali minjem lagi *Bang Tite angguk-angguk*

Rating : T

Genre : romance/tragedy

Rukia k & Ichigo k

You are my first love and last love chapter 4

Ichigo masuk rumah sakit...

"Dia… dia kecelakan dokter."

Aku dan kak Ikawa kaget plus cengo melihat perawat yang berada di depan pintu ruangku. Tapi kakak masih bertampang dingin meskipun mendapatkan kabar buruk seperti ini.

"A… apa? se… sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Di kamar 123 dokter."

"Aku akan segera ke sana, Byakuya tolong jaga Rukia sebentar."

"Baik."

Kak Ikawa dan suster tadi berlari keluar dan tentunya menuju kamar 123, tempat Ichigo di taruh. Akhirnya di kamar tinggal aku dan kak Byakuya. Hening mengiringi kita. Aku bingung harus melakuakan apa sekarang. Tadi Ichigo ku putuskan, sekarang dia kecelakaan. Akhirnya aku menangis tapi selimutku menutupinya.

"Kalau kau tak ingin kehilangannya sebaiknya kau datangi dia sekarang."

"Hiks… tapikan kak…"

"Sudahlah… apa kau mau kehilangan dia sekarang?"

Air mataku mengalir dengan deras ketika kakak mengatakan itu. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia sekarang. Tak mau…

"Ti… tidak… aku tidak mau…" teriakku.

Kakak menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tapi kelihatannya dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku sekarang.

"Kalau begitu segera turun dan duduki kursi roda itu, nanti kau akan ku ajak ke sana."

"Baik kak… terima kasih."

Akhirnya kakak mengantarku ke kamar 123. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kakak meskipun itu hanya ku ucapkan di hati *gubrak*. Tak lama kemudian kami berdua berhenti di kamar yang ada tulisannya 123. Setelah menunggu lama kak Ikawa akhirnya keluar. Kak Ikawa keluar dengan menampakkan wajah lega.

"Ikawa bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya kakak.

"Dia baik-baik saja, karena pertolongan pertamanya sudah di lakukan, pertolongan lainnya sudah ku teruskan, sekarang dia sudah membuka matanya, kalau kalian mau melihatnya, mari ku antar," jelas kak Ikawa.

Kak Ikawa kembali masuk ke kamar 123 dan di ikuti kakak yang mendorong kursi rodaku.

"Kak… maafkan aku ya," kataku. Kak Ikawa berhenti dan menatap wajahku.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu kok."

Kami semua akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Dengan sangat pelan kakak mendorongku memasuki kamar 123 tersebut. Di sana terlihat Ichigo sedang duduk dengan belitan perban di bagian tertentu. Kami berpandangan mata cukup lama. Dan poada akhirnya,

"I… Ichi… Ichigo…" teriakku sambil nangis plus lari ke ichigo dan langsung memeluknya *katanya duduk di kursi roda, kenapa kok bisa lari ya? Infusnya jadi kayak apa?*. dia menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau tak usah mengahwatirkanku seperti itu Rukia."

"Ta… tapikan…"

"Sudah ah… lepaskan pelukanmu itu, sakit tau."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk. Tapi kali ini aku duduk di kursi biasa. Aku terus memandang Ichigo lekat-lekat dan Ichigo pun seperti itu. Tapi pandang memandang kami terhenti ketika mendengar suara kak Ikawa.

"Eh… Byakuya, sebaiknya kita keluar aja ya, ganggu nih," bisik kak Ikawa.

"Iya… sebaiknya begitu," jawab kakak.

Kami berdua berpandangan dan tersenyum. Dan kami memandang kembali kak Ikawa dan kakak dengan tatapan jahil.

"Kalau mau kencan ya kencan sana, nggak usah pakek ngomong gitu kale…"

"Sudah ah… keluar yuk…" sambil narik kak Byakuya.

Kakak dan kak Ikawa keluar dan segera menutup pintunya kembali. Di dalam kamar 123 ini hanya ada aku dan Ichigo. Hening menemani kita. Tapi tak lama kemudian Ichigo angkat bicara.

"Eh… Rukia…"

"Hm…"

"Jadi sekarang hubungan kita bagaimana?"

Aku berhenti memandangnya dan berfikir.

"Gimana ya?"

"Bagaimana kok?"

Aku tersenyum penuh arti sambil melihat mata musim gugurnya itu.

"Kalau kau mau memulainya dari awal."

Aku mulai tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi Ichigo.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, sekarang maukah kau menjadi pacarku."

"Tentu… dengan senag hati."

Berhenti sejenak. Tapi Ichigo memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Sekarang apa kau tau aku mau ngapain?"

Aku melihatnya heran dengan menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Aku tak tau, emangnya kamu mau ngapain?"

Dia tersenyum jahil ke arahku. Aku semakin bingung dengan ekspresinya.

"Kalau kau mau tau cepat mendekat, kau akan ku beri tau rahasianya."

Aku hanya menuruti saja. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya Ichigo. Wajahku dengan wajahnya Ichigo kini sangat dekat. Dan pada akhirnya aku angkat bicara.

"Kau mau bilang apa Ichi… mmppt…"

Ichigo mencium bibirku begitu saja. Kali ini dia memainkan bibirku selama 5 menit. Akhirnya dia melepaskannya.

"Mmm… Ichigo curang."

Dia menatapku heran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Curang kenapa?"

Ketika dia tanya seperti itu, wajahku berubah menjadi merah. Aku menundukkan kepala karena malu.

"Kau selalu saja melakukannya begitu saja."

Dia berhenti mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum kepadaku dengan lembut.

"Kalau aku tanya ke kamu dulu, pasti kamu nggak mau, iya kan?"

"I… iya juga sih," blushing double.

"Kau itu, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bicara kalau kau adalah…" kata kata Ichigo di gantungkan, "cinta pertama dan terakhirku, jadi kau jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya."

"Baiklah…"

Sekali lagi wajah kami mendekat lagi. Dan ciuman kami terjadi lagi. Kali ini Ichigo memainkan bibirku lebih lembut lagi dan tentunya lebih lama. Setelah ichigo melepaskan ciumannya kami tertawa bersama.

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling buruk plus paling bahagia bagiku. Bukan bagiku saja sih tapi bagi aku dan Ichigo. Dan berakhir juga deh cerinyanya kali ini. Semoga hari esok lebih baik lagi. Bye…

^_OWARI_^

*Author : di chapter ini Cuma dikit ya.

Rukia : kau sih sukanya keluar rumah.

Author : lalu apa hubungannya Ruk ?

Rukia : ya gara-gara kamu kayak gitu itu, ceritanya jadi dikit.

Author : kalo nggak terima ngomong aja.

Rukia : iya... gue nggak terima... langsung loe mau napa kalo gue nggak terima ?

Author : gue mau ngelempar loe ke sungai bengawan solo.

Rukia : sebelum loe ngelempar gue, loe dulu yang gue bankai.

Author : enak aja, sekarang di mana sode no shirayukinya ?

Rukia : eh... iya... di mana pedang gue ? kembaliin dong.

Author : nggak mau.

Rukia : pelit.

Author : emang. ~Ichigo nongol~

Ichigo : heh... loe berdua... sukanya debat terus aja, diem sehari nggak bisa apa ya ?

2 girl : nggak bisa... emangnya napa ?

Ichigo : dasar... emang apa sih yang loe debatin ?

Rukia : ntuh sih author, dia nggak ngembaliin pedangku. ~tiba-tiba ada bunga sakura berterbangan~

Semua : apa nih ?

Author n Ichigo : jangan-jangan...

Rukia : nii-sama.

Byakuya : kalo loe nggak ngembaliin pedang adik gue, bunga sakura ini bisa ngebunuh loe dalam sekejap.

IchiRuki : rasain loe.

Author : Byakuya-sama ampun deh, iya-iya bentar dulu ya, gue ambil dulu pedangnya. ~Author lari terbirit-birit ke luar rumah, Ikawa datang~

Ikawa : moshi-moshi minna... sih author kok lari terbirit-birit gitu sih, emang pada loe takutin apa ntuh author ? ~IchiRuki nunjuk Byakuya~

Ikawa : emang loe takutin apa Byakun ?

Byakuya : tidak, aku hanya ingin membantu Rukia saja.

Ikawa : ow... lalu kapan ntuh author balik lagi ?

Semua kecuali Ikawa : nggak tau.

Ikawa : dasar... kalo gitu gue tutup aja yach, buat yang udah ngereview makasih, buat yang udah baca jangan lupa ngereview, kalo author gue punya salah tolong di maafin ya, biasa masih kecil, dia masih loem tau apa-apa ok, Arigatou.

Semua : sekali lagi jangan lupa review ya...*

**!!! REVIEW !!!  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V**


End file.
